disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alicia a Través del Espejo
Alicia a Través del Espejo es una película del año 2016. Está ligeramente basada en la novela homónima Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There y sirve como secuela/precuela de la película Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton, quien ahora ejerce como productor dejando la dirección a James Bobin. Historia Narra la historia de Alicia, quien encuentra un espejo mágico que la lleva de vuelta a la Infratierra, donde descubre que el Sombrerero Loco está más loco de lo habitual, por lo que quiere descubrir la verdad sobre su familia. La joven protagonista deberá viajar a través de este mundo mágico y través del tiempo e intentar cambiar el pasado con la ayuda de un enigmático artilugio conocido como la Cronosfera, todo con el fin de rescatar a su amigo el Sombrerero. Solo así podrá detener su Tiempo antes de que se cumpla el plazo marcado por el reloj y el Submundo se convierta en un mundo estéril y sin vida. Y, por si fuera poco, también estará en su mano frenar los malvados planes de la Reina Roja, con la que se volverá a ver las caras en un nuevo enfrentamiento. Reparto *Mia Wasikowska como Alicia Kingsleigh *Johnny Depp como Tarrant Hightopp, El sombrerero loco *Louis Ashbourne Serkis como el joven Tarrant Hightopp. *Helena Bonham Carter como Iracebeth, la Reina Roja *Leilah de Meza como la joven Iracebeth. *Anne Hathaway como Mirana, la Reina Blanca *Amelia Crouch como la joven Mirana. *Sacha Baron Cohen como El señor del tiempo *Rhys Ifans como Zanik Hightopp *Lindsay Duncan como Helen Kingsleigh *Ed Speleers como James Harcourt *Leo Bill como Hamish Ascot *Geraldine James como Lady Ascot, *Andrew Scott como el doctor Addison Bennett, *Richard Armitage como el rey Oleron *Hattie Morahan como la reina Elsemere. *Simone Kirby interpreta a la madre del Sombrerero y Joe Hurst, Siobhan Redmond, Oliver Hawkes, Frederick Warder, Eva Hedderwick Turner y Tom Godwin, a otros miembros de su familia. *Stephen Fry como el Gato de Cheshire5 *Alan Rickman como Absolem, la Oruga azul. (La película está dedicada a su memoria) *Michael Sheen como Nivens McTwisp el Conejo Blanco *Timothy Spall como Bayard el Sabueso *Kyle Hebert como el joven Bayard *Paul Whitehouse como Thackery Earwicket la Liebre de Marzo *Barbara Windsor como Mallymkun la Lirona *John Sessions como Humpty Dumpty Producción En el 2012, se anunció el desarrollo de una secuela de Alice in Wonderland, con Linda Woolverton de regreso como guionista. El 31 de mayo de 2013, James Bobin inició conversaciones para dirigir la secuela, que tenía el título provisorio de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas: dentro del espejo. En julio de 2013, se anunció que Johnny Depp volvería como el Sombrerero. En noviembre, se confirmó que Mia Wasikowska repetiría su papel como Alicia, que la secuela se estrenaría el 27 de mayo de 2016 y que Bobin la dirigiría. El 21 de enero de 2014, la película fue retitulada Alicia en el país de las maravillas: a través del espejo. Sacha Baron Cohen se unió al elenco para interpretar a Tiempo, el villano de la historia. En marzo se confirmó que Helena Bonham Carter volvería como la Reina Roja y, en mayo, Rhys Ifans se unió al elenco para interpretar a Zanik Hightopp, el padre del Sombrerero. La fotografía principal se desarrolló entre el 4 de agosto y el 31 de octubre de 2014 en los Estudios Shepperton. 18 En agosto de 2014, se filmó también en los muelles de Gloucester, donde se usaron al menos cuatro barcos históricos: Kathleen and May, Irene, Excelsior y Earl of Pembroke, rebautizado The Wonder en la ficción Curiosidades *El recientemente fallecido Alan Rickman puso su voz, en la versión original del film, al personaje de la Oruga Azul. La película está dedicada a su memoria *Uno de los nuevos personajes del film es Tiempo, al que da vida Sacha Baron Cohen. En los libros de Lewis Carroll nunca aparece físicamente, ni tampoco interactúa con los demás personajes. Eso sí, en uno de los capítulos de Alicia en el país de las maravillas el Sombrerero Loco lo menciona. Los dos personajes, que una vez fueron buenos amigos, se enfadan, motivo por el cual Tiempo se detuvo a sí mismo, manteniéndose para siempre a las seis de la tarde, y condenándose a estar tomando el té hasta la eternidad. *El Sombrerero, también conocido como el Sombrerero Loco o Hatta, es uno de los personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1865) y de su secuela Alicia a través del espejo (1871), de Lewis Carroll. Pero este personaje no se denomina 'El Sombrerero Loco' en ninguno de los libros de Carroll. Se trata simplemente de un apelativo. Y es que, en el siglo XIX, la frase "loco como un sombrerero" era muy común, y se debía al hecho de que los sombrereros acababan efectivamente locos en aquellos tiempos, a causa de la intoxicación por mercurio, que se empleaba en aquél entonces para tratar la felpa de los sombreros. *La Reina Roja es un personaje de la novela de Lewis Carroll Alicia a través del espejo (1871). El personaje está basado en la pieza de ajedrez del mismo nombre. Esta reina es confundida a menudo con la Reina de Corazones, personaje de la novela Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1865), también de Lewis Carroll, que se basaba en el naipe de la baraja francesa del mismo nombre. Galería Imágenes promocionales alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver2_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver8_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver7_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver6_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver5_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver4_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver3_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver14_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver9_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver21_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver22_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver15_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver16_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver17_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver18_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver19_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver23_xlg.jpg alice_through_the_looking_glass_ver20_xlg.jpg ar:أليس في بلاد المرآة da:Alice i Eventyrland: Bag spejlet de:Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln en:Alice Through the Looking Glass fr:Alice de l'autre côté du miroir nl:Alice Through the Looking Glass pt-br:Alice Através do Espelho ru:Алиса в Зазеркалье zh:魔境夢遊：時光怪客 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de acción real Categoría:Alice in Wonderland (2010) Categoría:Películas de Tim Burton